This study is designed to test the hypothesis that fatty acids inhibit insulin-dependent glucose uptake mainly by a reduction in muscle glycogen synthesis. If there is such a defect in glycogen synthesis, its mechanism will be further investigated, since decreased muscle glycogen synthesis could be due to inhibition of glycogen synthase activity by glucose transport/phosphorylation.